justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SatoTheDancer101/Just Dance Spotlight - Season 1 - Episode 1
JDS-S1-SatoDC.png JDS-S1-HACH.png JDS-S1-JMDDC.png Sato: "Hello, everyone and welcome to... 'JUST DANCE SPOTLIGHT!' The game show has FINALLY begun and I am so excited to kick things off with JustMathDance, our co-host! How excited are you, JMD?" JMD: "Hey everyone !! Sato, I'm so excited to start 'JUST DANCE SPOTLIGHT!' It's going to be an awesome challenge, and saying by myself, do your best to get the Spotlight! Hope y'all enjoy the time !!" Sato: "Thanks, JMD. Now, with that being said, before we get right into the challenge, me and JMD would like to announce the features of the game show and the shop that you can use to help you with your journey to get the spotlight!" 1. Community Voting (With Community Voting, those who are not playing in the game show will be able to vote for the person who they want to stay. The person with the least votes will have their score damaged slightly. Those who are playing in the game show can NOT vote in CVs. Why's that, you ask? Well, the next feature will answer that question. 2. Secret Voting (With Secret Voting, those who are playing in the game show will vote for the person that they like the most. Your vote will be used for something that will happen in the game show sometime in the future. You'll have to send SVs along with your scores/creations in your E-Mails. If you don't do this, your score will be harshly damaged.) 3. Mini-C (Mini-C is short for Mini-Challenge. In Mini-Cs, two players will be fighting against each other for immunity for the next episode where one will have to get a score in a JD song/create a fanmade that is better than the other's. The two players will be randomly chosen. This feature will appear in random times unexpectedly, so be aware.) 4. Shop (The shop will help you on your journey to get the spotlight. The Avatar Change will allow you to change your Avatar. The Color Change will change your Dancer Card color. The Point Damager will damage a player's point count. The host and co-host will decide on how many points will be taken away. To purchase something, you can send a purchase request to the host or co-host's E-Mails.) (Note: Once you buy the Song Switch option, you cannot but it again for at least two episodes. Also, you can NOT switch one of the songs to an easier song. You will have to switch the song to another routine with the same difficulty or a higher difficulty.) Sato: "For this episode's challenge, you guys will be dancing to a playlist we have created. This playlist is named 'Girl's Night Out'. You guys will dance to the following songs below." Sato: "Welcome back to the first episode of 'Just Dance Spotlight'! It has been four days since the episode was published. Previously, we had our contestants dance to our playlist that we have created. The playlist name was 'Girls Night Out' and the contestants had to dance to Junto a Ti, This Is How We Do, and Macarena/''Fancy'' (for those who do not have Just Dance 2015). They had four days to complete the challenge and send in their scores to me and/or JMD. Well, those four days are now up." JMD: "Like Sato said, y'all had four days to send your scores, and now it's time to know who is the winner and who will be eliminated. But before we get into the elimination, let's review the results and the Community Votes first!" Sato: "Quick note; if more than three contestants have only 1 Community Vote, no scores will be damaged." Sato: "Now, we have reached the moment... The elimination." *someone comes up to Sato* Sato: "...Wait, what is it?" *a few minutes later* Sato: "And we are back. Unfortunately, a player in the competition has decided to leave the game show. Their leaving will be treated as this episode's elimination. The person that is leaving the game show is..." ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Sato: "Misty. Misty, we are sad to see you go. I guess we'll see you later. Anyways, congratulations on winning the first episode, Ru!" JDS-S1-BBoyDC.png|Bboy3165 JDS-S1-D168DC.png|Dancer168 JDS-S1-DanDC.png|Danial6492000 JDS-S1-ErichDC.png|Erich21 JDS-S1-HeypplsDC.png|HeypplsOfficial JDS-S1-JD4DC.png|JD4SURVIVOR JDS-S1-JDisbaeDC.png|JDisbae JDS-S1-MikeyDC.png|MikeyRocks33 JDS-S1-MrMn1DC.png|MrMn1 JDS-S1-RuDC.png|Mashupsmr JDS-S1-SabrinaDC.png|SabrinaCarpenterLove JDS-S1-MistyELDC.png|MistyMelissa Sato: "And that's it for this episode. We'll see you next time on 'Just Dance Spotlight'!" Category:Blog posts